Bakura Can Sing?
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: This is about Bakura singing a song to Sai. *Original song,Hailyes Song from Eminem* If you like,me write more! R&R^_^{Changed title bcause no one would read!}


Shay: Hi! This story (Well…Chapter of a story) is about Bakura singing to Sai. I got this idea from Eminem's 'Hailey's Song.' and it reminded me of Bakura, so…TaDa! A story! ^_^ If you like it, tell me and I'll write more songs. On With The Story!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own Me, and some of the lyrics. Eminem owns 'Hailey's song. Sai owns her self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Setting: All the characters are in a karaoke bar, and…just read.

Bakura: I feel like singing.

Ryou: What?

Yami: Why?

Bakura: Because I'm happy.

All: O.O'

Ryou: W-What!?

Bakura: That's right! I'm happy!

Sai: A-Akifa? Are you drunk?

Bakura: No, but I'm gonna sing.

Bakura started towards the stage. And any one who tried to stop him got a death glare.

Bakura: Okay, I can't sing but here it goes. Sai…This is for you.

Sai: ?????

Bakura: Some days I sit, starin'' out the window

Watchin' the world go by.

Sometimes I think: There's nothing to live for,

I almost break down and cry.

Sometimes I think I'm crazy, 

I'm crazy, oh so crazy!

Why am I here, am I just wasting' my time?

But when I see my baby,

Suddenly I'm not crazy!

It all wakes sense when I look into her eyes…

Oh No!

Yugi: Is that Bakura?

Shay: He's good at singing!

Sai: *Dreamily* Yeah…

Bakura: 'Cuz sometimes I feel, like the worlds on my shoulders,

Everyone's leanin' on me.

'Cuz sometimes I feel, like the world almost over,

But then she comes back to me.

Tea: That's so sweet…

Sai: Oh…Akifa…

Bakura: My baby girl, keeps getting stronger

[Shay: Shadow Powers?

I watch her grow up with pride. Bakura: Yup.] 

People make jokes, 

'Cuz they don't understand me

They just don't know my real side!

Sai: People don't!

All: o.o;

Bakura: I act like shit don't faze me; inside it drives me crazy!

My insecurities could eat me alive!

Ryou: Ahh!

Bakura: But when I see my baby,

Suddenly I'm not crazy,

It all makes sense when I look into her eyes…

Oh No!

Mai: Damn…He sounds just like him!

Sai: *Drooling*

Bakura: And sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders,

Everyone's leaning on me.

And sometimes it feels like the world almost over,

But then she comes back to me!

Shay: Here comes the rap part! ^_^

Bakura: If I could keep on singin' this song to my girlfriend,

If I could hit the notes as long as my Ruler. [Shay: AKA: Yami, The Pharaoh.]

To show her how I feel about her,

How proud I am I got her,

And I am so glad that her mom didn't know me.

'Cuz you probably got this picture from my public bio,

That I hit 'n' smack 'n' punch 'n' kick lil Ryou. [Shay: It rhymes!]

But I wanna take this time to be perfectly honest,

'Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled deep down inside,

In my soul.

And just know,

That the older I grow

This boulders' getting' heavy and harder to hold.

And its load, it feels like the weight of the world,

And I think that my neck is breakin',

Should I just Leave? Or live up to the expectations?

Because look,

I love my girlfriend more than life its self,

But I got a Pharaoh that's determine to make my life livin' hell.

Yami: Grr…

Bakura: But I handled it well,

Givin' the serciumstanses I've had to deal with,

So many chances

But man, Its to bad it couldn't have been somebody else.

But the years that I've wasted Is nothing

Compaired to the tears that I've tasted,

Let me tell you what I'm facing' from all the felonies:

60,000yrs in the Shadow Realm.

But still she followed me,

And she dealt with me,

Hell, she even sold her soul for me!

Man! We should of seen that one comin',

Why did we even try it?

'Cuz he saw us! 

Ra, I should of seen it comin';

But screw it! 

There ain't no reason to cry,

'Cuz I got my baby, baby the only lady who I adore,

Saiagami.

Yami: Grrrr…

Yugi, Joey, &Tristen: *Holding back an enraged Yami*

Ryou, Mai, Tea, &Shay: *Holding Sai back from glomping Bakura*

Bakura: So Sayonara

Try tomorra'

Nice to know ya.

All babies travel back to who rightfully owns them,

And suddenly,

It seems my shoulder blades have just shifted,

Its like the greatest gift ever given,

The weight has been lifted.

All Girls: Awwwww…

Bakura: *Singing again* And now I don't feel like

The worlds on my shoulders,

Everyone's leanin' one me.

'Cuz my baby knows that, her sweat hearts a soldier,

Nothing can take her from me!

Sai: **Tears of joy* Oh…Akifa!

Bakura: *Talking* Well…I told I couldn't sing,

But I tried.

And Sai?

Remember what I said,

If you need anything, I'll be right there.

And guess what?

I'm here.

And I ain't goin' no where.

I love you, Sai.

Bakura blew a kiss at Sai and walked off the stage. He went up towards his friends.

Bakura: Well? Did you like it Sai?

Sai responded by kissing him seductively on the lips.

Ryou: I'd take that as a yes.

*******************

Shay: Well? Good or bad? I really liked it, it was funny! Well, tell me If you want me to write more songs, later! R&R!!


End file.
